powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Metapotence/@comment-30165589-20171003142429/@comment-29564364-20171116172306
@Nekron1 «Your comments are unnecessarily long so I didn't go through them thoroughly, try to cut them short as there is no need for repeating the comments of others.» It's to make sure people know which point I'm refuting. «... when I said simply the point of totallity connection you began to say that the definition of verse is only different in the same wikia,are the admins then fools who are not changing the pages.The answer is no,they are not.» No. Since the term is not defined, we assume that our own definition is the one intended by the page creator and that same assumption carries over when we come across the same word on another page. This leads to a collective belief of agreement because of which the intended definition is never questioned until the subject is brought up in a discussion like it was here. «Where the fuck is it written that the meaning of verse is different on both pages.» It's precisely because of the fact that it's not written anywhere that there is ambiguity. «Even there are no pages dedicated to definitions of universe,multiverse etc,so shall I start saying that the definition of universe is different at each page?Definitions are universal and are the same on every page.» That's because universe and multiverse are not ambiguous terms and omniverse is already defined in Omniverse Manipulation. Verse has yet to be given a proper definition on any page I've read so far. «So far in life the most foolish thing I have ever heard is that some powers are more powerful than omnipotence just because they are similar to some other power.» What on Earth have I said that even vaguely resembles this complete misconstruction of an argument I haven't even presented yet?? «Child how old are you?» 18 since last July 31. And you? «Well,the point of reality dreaming is utterly useless as it is a sub power of ultipotence, view the application of reality warping.» Congrats on refuting yourself once again (or was it Nekron2 the first time?). By that logic, Omnipotence Embodiment, Author Authority and Meta Art Manipulation beat Omnipotence because Omnipotence is in Author Authority's applications and Meta Art Manipulation is the artistic equivalent of - a.k.a. of equal power to - Omnipotence Embodiment which has Omnipotence in its applications as well. That aside, as I said back in Author Authority's comment section, I would rather trust my common sense than blindly follow the wiki's word, which is sometimes self contradictory or outright wrong. Instead, I assess the capabilities to draw conclusions about what the power can and cannot do, then compare my conclusions to the other elements of the page (e.i. the power's name, classification, applications, associations, limitations, known users/locations/objects/etc., categorization, etc.). I accept them if they match and reject them otherwise. Of course, there will always be exceptions like when the capabilities of a power that has a basis in reality is factually inaccurate. TL;DR I don't care whether a power is a sub-power or variation of another power, it's the capabilities that I consider. Every page I read is met with a healthy dose of skepticism and taking it at face value like you seem to be doing only shows a lack of critical thinking on your part. «Now,here is my argument- omnipotence is the power to do anything and everything, it is not only a power it is a status of someone as said by nekron2 who is above all and can literally do anything and everything and is fundamentally invincible, if overwritten by anything it is not considered omnipotence in the first place ...» And here's mine based on my own definitions since you failed to provide yours when asked repeatedly: *Premise 1: All users of Omnipotence are fictional characters. *Premise 2: Authors/Artists have the same authority over the verse and characters depicted in the work of fiction they appear in as the author/artist of said work of fiction. *Premise 3: The writer/artist's authority over their work of fiction is total and absolute, affecting even users of Omnipotence. *Conclusion: Therefore, users of Omnipotence are affected by Author Authority and Meta Art Manipulation. Good luck in your attempt to refute any of my three premises because attacking P1 and P3 would go against what is directly observable in reality and you would need to redefine Author Authority and Meta Art Manipulation in order to attack P2. The argument must be adapted to support Reality Dreaming due to the dreamer being unconscious, but the core remains the same.